Hope
by doc boy
Summary: After losing one person too much, Harry falls into depression and thinks he has no one left in life. Luckily for him, Hermione is able to give him the best cure he could ever have...


Hope

I do not own Harry Potter

He had lost everyone. He lost his parents when he was a baby and last summer he lost his godfather, the only kind family member he had left. He had no family now. He didn't even bother to consider his aunt and uncle family for treating him so poorly. To him they were family only as a technical formality. Something that exists on paper and for tactical reasons but the fact does not reside in his heart. It never has. Now that Sirius was gone, he felt empty inside. Nullified. Alone. Forever.

Upon boarding the train to his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry had been rather sullen for such an occasion. Usually he'd be happy to return. Hermione embraced him in a hug when she saw him. One he numbly returned. She noticed his coldness and asked about it. All he said in response was that he was okay and didn't get much sleep last night. He could see Hermione didn't buy it but decided to give him his space. On the ride to the castle, he and his two friends shared a compartment together as always. Harry did his best to appear social but even Ron could tell that Harry was troubled, but he refused to say why. They assumed he was still upset about Sirius, but neither Ron nor Hermione were aware of the depth of the pit Harry found himself in, with no hope of salvation; as if there wasn't a rope long enough to help him out of it and that no shovel could help him dig himself out of his misery.

When they got there, they joined their friends at the great hall. Harry tried to appear social to his friends but he was never very good at faking. That night, he was the first to go to sleep much to everyone's surprise and concern.

"What's wrong with Harry?" asked Seamus.

Hermione shook her head with concern.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been sullen since this morning…"

"Maybe he's still sad." Said Neville.

"About what?" inquired Seamus.

"About losing his godfather." Blurted out Hermione. It made sense to her now. She got up and walked towards the boy's dorms.

"Hermione I think he wants to be alone right now…" pointed out Ron.

"Maybe I can still cheer him up…," said Hermione not bothering to look back at her other friend as she climbed up the stairs. Ron sighed and shrugged with apprehension, hoping Hermione's plan doesn't backfire.

"Harry?" asked Hermione gently as she knocked softly on the door. She opened it gently and found Harry laying on his bed, still in his day clothes. He seemed to be asleep but she noticed a few things. One, he had a handkerchief in his hand and two, he had tear marks under his eyes.

"Oh Harry…" she said sadly, as she sat beside him. She stroked his cheek gently as he slept.

"Poor baby…," she muttered. She didn't realize how much he was hurting inside... then she noticed he didn't have his blanket on him. So she covered him up and hesitated. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead and stroked his face gently again.

"It's gonna be okay Harry. You're gonna be alright. I promise…," she said softly as the comatose Harry continued to sleep and she left the room silently. When she came back to the common room, Seamus tried to question her about Harry, but all she did was close her eyes and wave her hand slightly in the negative signifying she doesn't want to talk about it. Based on Hermione's reaction and on the fact that they didn't hear any arguing, they knew that whatever it was that Harry was hurting about, it must have pained him greatly. Hermione made a mental note to try to see if he could get her to talk to her tomorrow. Perhaps it might ease his pain. Ron wanted to help too, but he didn't think he could be sensitive enough for the situation and he didn't want to get in Hermione's way, so he decided to stay put for now, but be of support to Harry however he could.

The next morning, they had potions class with Snape. Harry was so emotionally numb, that he just stood there by his caldron, and stirred its contents slowly, not realizing he was stirring it in the wrong direction. When Snape took notice of it, he banished its contents with a flick of a wand.

"That's another zero Mister Potter." He said and turned to walk away when he noticed Harry did not respond in any way. In fact, he simply stared at his caldron with apathy and emptiness. Snape smirked cruelly at him.

"Are you going to try again Mister Potter or are you going to just stand there and stare all day?" he said but Harry did not respond.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Said Snape and walked away.

"Please Professor; can't you see Harry is miserable? Can't you please give him a break for a change?" asked Hermione. Snape turned to look and glare at her.

"There is no excuse for slacking off in my class Miss Granger. And that's another five points from Gryffindor for you cheek, young lady." Said the man and walked away.

Not caring about their lost points all the Gryffindors shot disgusted looks at Snape and gave sympathetic looks towards Harry and Hermione. But only Hermione noticed the tear falling from Harry's eye and her heart broke a little. Even Snape has finally got to him.

After potions, they had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and Harry was just as silent, and everyone was getting increasingly worried. Whatever it was, that was eating out at his heart, had to be a terrible burden and it had to be lifted fast. Otherwise, he'll sink into a pit of depression he will never recover from. Even the teacher noticed it. She approached the teenager and looked at him.

"Is everything alright Potter? You don't look so well…," she asked with concern.

He nodded numbly, acting automatically.

The women frowned and placed a hand on his forehead. He didn't have a fever. McGonagall seemed like she wanted to to say something, but stopped herself. So she simply said

"Get yourself a good night's rest tonight Potter…," she said and he nodded. Everyone thought the comment was a little insensitive, but Hermione felt like the old witch wanted to say something else but not in front of everyone. After the lesson ended, McGonagall called for Harry before he left. She lifted the cover from the cookie jar on her desk as he approached her. When he reached her, she presented him with a cookie.

"Have a cookie Potter." She said kindly. He looked at her hand blankly.

"It's okay; it's just a butter flavored cookie." She said trying to ease him up. He took the cookie from her hand, turned it around nervously in his fingers, and sighed.

"Why are you so miserable Potter?" asked the witch. Harry sighed and closed his eyes tightly, trying to block away the tears. The women placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's not good to keep such things locked inside dear. If you don't want to talk to me about it I'll understand but you need to talk to someone. I'm sure Miss Granger would be happy to help you." She said kindly. The boy nodded.

"Thanks Professor." He said in a shaky voice and turned around to walk away as the old witch looked at him sadly.

Before long, the whole school became aware of Harry's mood. Never before has the boy been in such crushed spirits. He was so miserable even Malfoy felt it would be unfair to pick on him about it. That night, Harry cried himself to sleep but didn't know that Ron heard him. The boy tried to console his friend the next morning and tried to find out what was wrong with him, but he wouldn't corporate. By that evening, Harry was looking ghost like. His face was pale and expressionless, his hair and clothes were messier than usual, his eyes were red and he had bags under his eyes. He didn't seem to be sleeping much either. That night he went to his room early once again, only this time Hermione joined him soon afterwards. She found him lying in his bed crying his eyes out. Hermione had never seen him in such a broken state of misery and despair. She sat down beside him on his bed, scooped him up, and brought him into a warm hug. Harry didn't seem to mind being intruded. Instead, he wept onto Hermione's shoulder for the next half hour until he ran out of tears and slowly calmed down, as Hermione made soothing sounds to try to calm him down and rubbed her hand up and down his back to try and sooth him. When he stopped weeping and his breathing settled, Hermione spoke softly.

"Harry, please tell me what's wrong. I cannot stand seeing you so miserable. Ron and I are very concerned. We all are." She implored.

Harry sniffed and sighed. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm alone Hermione… I'm all alone…"

"Why do you say that? You have friends who care about you and want you to be happy…"

"That's not what I mean…," he said with a sniff.

"Then what?" she asked.

"I'm alone because I have no family. I lost my parents when I was a baby and last summer I lost my godfather, and I even didn't get to know him well enough. I have no one left anymore, except for my Aunt's family who are as a good family as the Malfoys. I have nobody left now. I'm all alone now… no family, no relatives who care or to talk to… no one… just me and my friends…"

Hermione's heart shattered at hearing Harry's emotional pain.

"Oh, oh… Harry…" she said sadly and rubbed her hand up and down his back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're not alone. You still have friends who care about you. We love you Harry. We're you're family now…"

Harry sniffed.

"It's still not an actual family."

"But it's just as good. You also have the Wesleas. They are like an adoptive family to you. Molly sees you as one of her sons, and Ron sees you as a brother. Doesn't that count for something?"

Harry sighed.

"I suppose it does."

"You also have me Harry. I would do anything for you. I would do anything I can to make you happy…"

A small, long forgotten smile formed on Harry's lips.

"Like now?" he asked.

"Like now." She agreed, glad she was able to make some progress with him. Harry sighed again.

"Thanks Hermione."

"You're welcome Harry. Don't torment yourself okay? You're a nice likeable guy. I'm sure you'll have a family of your own someday."

"Yeah…" he said softly as he rested in her arms. After a short silence, he spoke.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too." He said honestly, feeling like he lifted a heavy load from his heart. Hermione smiled and blushed.

"As a friend?" she asked with slight hesitation.

"No." he said.

"I meant that as in romantic love." He confessed and her smile grew.

"I love you too Harry. More than anything in the world."

"I'm glad." He said happily as he rested in her embrace. After a short silence, he spoke again.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be willing to build that family with me some day?" he asked and she smiled sweetly.

"Yes Harry. I'd love to." She said happily, as he rested in her arms. Before long, he fell asleep, so Hermione gently let him go and set him down on his bed. She covered him up and stroked his cheek once more. She planted a kiss on his lips as he slept.

"Sweet dreams Harry. Merlin knows you deserve them…," she said softly, left the room, and walked towards the common room with a small smile on her face, and no one knew why. From that day on, Harry was happy again. Every day he spent with Hermione made him happy and happier. The night they graduated, he took her to the astronomy tower after the farewell dinner. They held hands and enjoyed the quiet summer air peacefully.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Said Hermione.

"Me too…" said Harry.

"We've had some good experiences…" she said.

"Yeah…"

"I just hope we could have so many good experiences in the future…," she said in melancholy.

"I promise you we will…" he assured her.

"How do you know?" she asked and turned to face him. He smiled at her.

"Allow me to answer your question by asking my own." He said and kneeled down and took out a small blue box from his pocket, opened it and presented it to her. Inside lay, a silver engagement band with a beautiful silver diamond on it.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" he asked softly as she brought her hands to her mouth in shock. Tears of happiness filled her eyes and cheeks. She nodded.

"Of course Harry Potter… of course…" she said joyfully as Harry smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger as he brought her into a warm, loving passionate kiss. They kissed in each other embrace under the moonlight, as the August meteor shower rained shooting stars over their heads…

All of Harry and Hermione's friends were thrilled when they heard the news. Molly insisted on throwing them a celebration party at her house. The couple gladly agreed. As the wedding day drew near, Harry and Hermione moved in together, preparing to spend the rest of their lives with each other. When the day finally came, Harry stood by the alter at a church at Godrick's Hollow where he was born, waiting for his bride to be. Beside him stood Ron who was his best man for the occasion. Finally the wedding organ began to play its tune and Hermione was led to the alter by her parents. When they reached the alter, Hermione's mother kissed her daughter's cheek and Hermione climbed onto the stage dressed in a beautiful wedding gown. When everyone was seated, the priest spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness something truly unique. Rarely has such a deep, emotional, and compassionate love been seen between a man and a woman, such as the two who stand before me…"

Harry and Hermione blushed at his compliment. Their friends could see their blush and chuckled slightly under their breathes. The priest continued.

"Which is why I ask now before we proceed. If for any reason someone believes that these two should not be wed, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace…" said the man and remained silent for a moment. Glad to know no one answered his call he proceeded.

"Good. Now we shall say our vows." He said and readied himself for the procedure.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, vow to take this women to be your lawful wedded wife and to love, cherish and protect her for as long as you live till death you part?" he asked. Harry smiled.

"I do." He said, feeling the answer to be an unsatisfying understatement of how he felt about her. The priest nodded and turned to Hermione.

"And do you, Hermione Jane Granger, vow to take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to love, cherish and protect him for as long as you live till death you part?"

She smiled warmly.

"I do." She said and the priest smiled.

"By the power vested in me by the State of England and under her Majesty's blessing, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said happily, as Harry lifted the fabric that covered his new wife's face and kissed her with so much love, happiness, and compassion it could not be described in words. They separated from the kiss and walked down the aisle as everyone threw rice at them as they climbed into the limo that would take them to their new home where they would hold the reception.

The reception was nothing short of magical. Everyone had a good time. The food was great, the jazz music was wonderful, and the dancing to it was perfect. When everybody left, it was just the two of them. Harry approached his new wife as she emptied some leftover trash from the party into the trash bin. He wrapped his arms around her as she put the dustpan down. Harry kissed her tenderly on the lips from behind as she turned around to face him, clasped his hand in her own as they slow danced silently, yet peacefully in their kitchen. Harry kissed her briefly but softly, as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom as she laughed at his antics. He walked into their bedroom, placed her onto the bed, and closed the door. Harry and his beloved wife would spend the next hour kissing and making out and made love as they fell asleep in each other's arms, happy to be a couple.

Two weeks later…

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Hermione had a coy look on her face with a slight blush on her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Harry?" she asked timidly.

"Yes Hermione?"

"I have something to tell you…," she said nervously.

"What's that?" he asked, slightly concerned by her anxiety.

"We're going to have a baby…," she said softly.

Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded and he smiled from ear to ear.

"That's fantastic Hermione!" he beamed

"I know. It's hard to believe though right? That life is forming inside me…"

Harry kissed her softly.

"Not for me baby. If you were able to help me get out of so many tight spots in the past, this should be a piece of cake for you…" he said sweetly and smiled at her and she returned it. She kissed him deeply but softly.

"Thanks Harry…" she said softly as she rested in his arms.

As the months went by, Hermione's abdomen grew. When their friends heard the news, they were happy as peach. When they found out the gender of the baby, they went shopping for a crib and baby toys and clothes. Finally, the big day had arrived. Harry held Hermione's hand throughout the entire process. Although he could clearly see his wife was in pain, he was right about one thing though. That after all she's been through, this should be a piece of cake for her; and it was relatively speaking. Within ten minutes, the baby was out and in her arms. The doctor said it was the fastest baby he's ever delivered. Hermione held her tiredly in her arms as Harry sat by her side.

"Look at that little bundle of joy…" said Harry.

"She's beautiful," said Hermione.

"She's you." said Harry sweetly and smiled at her. When the baby opened her eyes and cooed for the first time, they could see green emerald eyes looking back at them. The couple smiled.

"She has your eyes…," she said.

"Like father, like daughter…" said Harry.

"And like Grandmother…" she said.

"Yeah…" Harry agreed.

"What do you say we name her after your mother Harry?"

"Because of the eyes?"

"That, and because she's partially your daughter and your mother's granddaughter. I'm sure she would be happy if we named our daughter after her…"

He smiled sweetly at her.

"Sounds good to me…" he said and kissed her briefly on the lips as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The days went by quickly. Soon little Lily started to talk and then crawl and soon she was walking. By the time, she was two years old, Hermione was pregnant again and gave birth to a baby boy that they named James after Harry's father because he had Harry's hair and face and Hermione's eyes. In some ways the opposite of his now older sister.

One year later they gave birth to their third child who looked like Harry because of the eyes and named her Gwen, another year later, they had a fourth child with Hermione's eyes and a combination of her own and Harry's features. They named her Jane, after Hermione's middle name. Lastly, two years later, they had their fifth and last child who they named Ben who had the same green eyes his sisters had. By the time the little ones were born, Harry and Hermione were twenty-four years old and their oldest daughter was already in first grade. As Harry tucked his youngest children to sleep one night and joined his wife in their bed, they cuddled under the blanket and Harry smiled happily. He finally had a wife and a family. He had a family and a wife he loved and he couldn't be happier and neither could she. They knew they would remain happy for as long as they lived.

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

So there it is. Sorry if the first half was a little depressive. But I made up for it with the happy development that followed afterward. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. And if you would leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it…

Peace out everyone…


End file.
